Multicarrier technology has been applied or tested in many different fields of communications, ranging from terrestrial uses to satellite communications, and from home networking to broadcast television transmission. Potential advantages of such technology include increased throughput and greater bandwidth utilization. One spectrally efficient form of multicarrier technology—orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM)—is already in common use in such varied applications as digital audio broadcasting (DAB), digital terrestrial television broadcasting (DVB-T or ISDB-T), digital television broadcasting for handheld devices (DVB-H), terrestrial and handheld digital multimedia broadcasting (DMB-T/H), digital subscriber line (DSL) for high-bit-rate digital subscriber services on twisted pair channels, and wireless networking under such standards as IEEE 802.11 and 802.16.
A multicarrier system design may be selected from among several different configurations. For example, a single-input, single-output (SISO) system transmits one multicarrier signal, while a multiple-input, multiple-output (MIMO) system transmits multiple multicarrier signals over the same band and includes antenna arrays at the transmitter and receiver. The modulation scheme to be applied may also be selected from among many different design options. Typically a phase-shift keying (PSK) scheme is used, such as quadrature PSK (QPSK), quadrature amplitude modulation (QAM), or offset QAM (OQAM). Typical QAM schemes include 4-, 16-, 64-, 256-, and 1024-QAM.
One example of an OFDM application, Terrestrial Digital Video Broadcast or “DVB-T,” is specified in the European Telecommunications Standards Institute document EN 300 744. The DVB-T specification provides for a 2K mode (with 1705 subcarriers spaced about 4.5 kHz apart) and an 8K mode (with 6817 subcarriers spaced about 1.1 kHz apart), with the multicarrier signal being transmitted over a bandwidth of 5, 6, 7, or 8 MHz. The related handheld specification (DVB-H) also provides for a 4K mode (with 3409 subcarriers). Modulation schemes used in a DVB system may include QPSK, 16-QAM, and/or 64-QAM.
OFDM systems are generally more resistant to impulse noise than single-carrier systems. Such resistance is due to the longer duration of the OFDM symbol, as well as a distribution of impulse noise energy among the subcarriers. In general, robustness to impulse noise increases with the number of subcarriers. Also, smaller constellations and more powerful codes increase resistance to impulse noise.
Nevertheless, interference caused by the ignition system of a nearby vehicle; by switching of an electrical appliance such as a heater, refrigerator, fluorescent lamp, or dimmer; or by operation of an electrical appliance such as a hairdryer or vacuum cleaner, may cause interference sufficient to freeze a television picture received via an OFDM signal. Radiation from other electronic devices and/or from the receiver itself may also interfere with the reception of one or more carriers of the signal. It is desirable to mitigate interference from one or more such sources.